The Zen Master's Journey
by StephenLPG
Summary: Sept. to Dec 1980.  Hyde hears of the Death of John Bonham and the rumours of the cancellation of the American tour and possibly splitting up, so he and Leo venture to England to save the greatest rock band of all time!  First Story Plz Comment!Chapter1up
1. Prologue

Prologue

Clewer, Windsor, England

The Old Mill house

September 25, 1980

8:47 a.m.

A body lays motionless on it's back. The bed smells of vomit, which the dead man's face and torso are covered in. Two men enter the room. The first, John, screams as he kneels by the bed, the nickname of his old companion echoing off the walls. "BONZO! Get up, man, please get up. I have breakfast waiting Bonzo, pancakes and Vodka, your favourite, C'MON! PLEASE!" The tears welled in his eyes, and poured endlessly down his cheeks. Dripping to the floor and his pyjamas. As he wept, the other man, named Benji, woke up Bonzo other good friends, Jimmy and Robert, and informed them of the tragedy that occurred possibly hours ago...


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Sorry forgot to do this in the prologue. Hyde, Leo and the That 70's Show characters included in this story are not of my own creation. This story is non-profit, and is written only for others along with myself to enjoy. The Led Zeppelin members used in this story are also not my characters, as they are real people. However, I wanted to write a story that would be new and exciting, therefore I've included them. No offense is intended to the people/characters in this story, and I hope it will be read with for the enjoyment it was designed to cause

Chapter One

"WHAT", screamed Steven Hyde as he checked out the front page of the "Point Place Prophet" "What? What's wrong Steven?" asked Jackie curiously as she continued giving Donna her home manicure. Hyde acted as though he hadn't heard her and whispered to himself "No, this isn't happening, man, it's all an illusion, a fake, a phony, a prank, 'The Man's" latest conspiracy to bring down the free spirited people of the world..." He continued in a tone so low that his words were unrecognizable. "Oh for God sakes, Steven, spit it out!" yelled Jackie as she painted Donna's ring finger, missing the nail by half an inch due to her lack of concentration. "Man," Hyde said quietly "Bonzo's dead." "WHAT!" screamed everyone in the room except for Jackie. Eric, Donna, Kelso, and Fez were all standing from their frustration. Jackie, still confused, asked stupidly "Bonzo? What The Hell Is A Bonzo?" The rest of the group gaped at her, as she continued to ramble "I've heard of a Bongo, and a Bozo, but never a Bonzo. Is it like a type of food? Or someones pet rat or something? I mean, the name sounds pretty stu..." "SHUT UP JACKIE!" screamed Hyde angrily, as he shot her down with a demeaning glare. "Shut up and I'll tell you," he continued calmly. "Bonzo was the nickname of Led Zeppelin's drummer, John Bonham. He died this morning in his sleep, because he drank to much last night, and choked on his puke. Now, the band is thinking of canceling the American tour, and possibly breaking up! The reaper is taking Rock away from the world with Bonham, man. Death is doing what the government has wanted to for the last 8 years!" "Oh well that's really a shame" said Jackie half-heartedly, as she pulled on Donna's harm to get her to sit, which didn't work. "That's a shame?" Hyde asked her angrily. "THAT'S A _**SHAME**_! Jackie this is the worst thing that's ever happened to me and all you can come up with is it's a shame!" Jackie simply shrugged her shoulders. "Well I can't stand for it. I'm going to England, man and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Jackie looked up at him excitedly. "OOH, ENGLAND!" she said happily. "I can't wait, it's going to be so much fun! Steven, we can spend the days shopping, and you can buy me things that'll make me look beautiful, and..." Jackie," said Hyde calmly but firmly, "there's no way in hell that I'm taking you with me on this trip." "What! WHY?" Jackie said grumpily, as her smile faded and her eyes got weepy. "Jackie, this a mission." said Hyde sternly. "A new life goal. Just because we're engaged, doesn't mean we have to do everything together." Jackie smiled and looked at the engagement ring around her finger. She remembered what had happened when the entire group screamed "Happy New Year!" Hyde had gotten onto his knee and asked her for her hand in marriage. She thought of their plans for the beautiful wedding which was coming up in two weeks... "Wait a minute Steven," said Jackie angrily now. "Our wedding is in two weeks. You can't go away now!" "It's postponed." said Hyde, matter-of-fact-ly, and before Jackie could interrupt he continued "I have to do this Jackie, you have to understand that. I won't be cheating on you, I won't be even thinking of girls. I need to do this, and you need to understand." Jackie nodded solemnly. "Now, I have to call the one person who can go on this mission with me, because it'll be just as important to him."

Leo was sleeping on his couch with his dog when the phone rang. The noise woke him from his slumber, and he looked around, confused. "Oh man," he said worriedly. "The ringing's back in my ears man. I knew that shit I had this morning wasn't pot man! Oh wait man... the phones lighting up. Maybe someones calling me man. Maybe that's where the ringing is coming from man. Whoa that had me scared shitless. Oh crap better answer it." Leo lazily picked up the phone. "Hay man," he said. "Leo man, it's Hyde" said Hyde anxiously. "Whats up, man?" said Leo, still very lazily. "Bonzo's dead" Hyde said bluntly. "Oh my God man, are you serious?" said Leo suddenly sobered up. "Yeah man. And they're thinking of breaking up Zeppelin! Man, we're going to England, you and me, and we're gonna try to keep these guys together "Definitely man. Shall we leave in the morning?" "Yeah, be here early with the El Camino, okay?" said Hyde. "No problemo man. See you tomorrow" said Leo, as he hung up. "Man, this is intense." he said to himself. "I better get some good sleeping in know, man." And with that, Leo went back to sleep on his couch.

"That's It man, I'm going to England! I will keep Rock alive!" Hyde said proudly. "Steven! Eric!" Kitty called down from upstairs. "Dinner's ready. Steven, your favourite! Chicken wings and plum sauce and Chocolate Chip Cookies for desert!" Hyde and Eric looked at each other, and Hyde said "Can't leave on an empty stomach." and with that, the two boys ran upstairs to ensure their meal didn't get cold.


End file.
